oyunlarsheherifandomcom-20200213-history
Malia Travers
Diana Ashford (Malia Travers by current name) is half-blood witch born to muggle father and witch mother. She was sent to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry at age 11 and was sorted into Ravenclaw. After finishing the school she found out that she has blood curse and was doomed to die in early age.s After her death she was ressurected with her Time Travel powers and was sent back in time where she was trying to find more about Tom Riddle's horcruxes.There she changed her name to Malia Travers which stuck up with her till today. Malia got closer with Tom Riddle and realizing that it was too dangerous asked Dumbledore to send her to current time. Due to magic Malia's parents forgot about her and she was obligated to stay away from them, lying that she has lost her parents in fire and was homeschooled. By preference of Dumbledore Malia became friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione, later with everyone member of Order of Phoenix. Little is known about time she was there. Feeling danger come Dumbledore created time paradox and sent Malia to muggle world therefore wiping off her memories and using her blood to create curse to send Tom Riddle to present time. It was succesful but Riddle found Malia faster than others and they became friends which soon turned into romantic relationships. Tom Riddle found out about Malia's abilities and used her to do time manipulation which led him into attacking Hogwarts and eventually dying. Still attending Hogwarts Malia couldn't get over Tom Riddle after his ressurection and gave him second chance, hoping that there is redemption for him. Biography Early Life Malia was born under name Diana Clara Ashford on 17th of April to Mr. and Mrs. Ashford. Her father was a muggle man and considered growing children in a muggle atmosphere, it often led to arguements between them. Because of her father hard tries Malia new enough about muggle word just like wizarding world. She had brother who is 11 years younger than her,named Andy.She attended Hogwarts at age 11 and was sorted into Ravenclaw where she stated in her diary - she was eye candy of teacher and got along with almost everyone. Just like most of members of Ravenclaw she disliked Slytherins and would never want to be like one of them. Her father did not agree with things going on at Hogwarts, hearing that it was a dangerous place asked his wife to keep Andy at home and they together made a decision to homeschool him. Andy was a prankster and annoyed Malia to the point where she once left home in the middle of the night and stayed at the hotel. Death At the age 19, Malia started feeling ill and left Hogwarts due to medical conditions and because of that never met Harry Potter. After a one year of constant fighting and treatment of illnes Malia gave up and accepted the fact that she is most likely to die. At some point it got so serious that she couldn't get up from the bed and missed most of the days because being unconsious. She died on November 3rd surrounded by her family members. She described her death - relieving, painful for only few minutes. 1976 When she died instead of going to peace Malia found herself back in time. Finding out that she is in 1976, she panicked and Dumbledore took some time to explain the matter to her. She got a new personality which she is known now as - Malia Travers and was informed that her family's memories were eraced and they don't even remember having a daughter that died. Malia felt happy about it and accepted doing what Dumbledore asked her to do - to learn more about horcruxes from Tom Riddle and Dumbledore promised to make a potion to get her back to 2014. By Dumbledore's demand Malia was sorted into Slytherin and was occupied as prefect instead of Olivia Hornby who bullied students. On her first day she met Tom Riddle whom she found extremely handsome, and well-tought. She couldn't get any signs of his 'Voldemort' self and kept digging, pushing him more. She became friends with Dylan and Alysia twins both pure-blood Slytherins. She flirted with Riddle couple of times, but two were mostly in rivalry relationship as Malia thought that Riddle is know-it-all and annoying. He got suspicious of her motives and with the lie that she told about her parents' death and being homeschooled tried to use Legilemency on her to which she fought back with Occlumancy. Soon Malia became friends with Myrtle (mostly known as Moaning Myrtle) and was devastated when she heard that Riddle wants to open Chamber of Secrets. She thought that was Dumbledore doing is sadistic and she can't watch people around her die and asked him to bring him back. Meeting Harry Potter Malia was sent back to 2014 and instead of being her old self - Diana Ashford, Dumbledore told her to go with Malia Travers' story as people would question her affiliation with Ashfords. At Hogwarts she became friends with Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army, joining there herself. She had drunk one night stand with Alex but other things about her are unknown except the fact that she became Gryffindor prefect at some point. Muggle Life After collecting enough blood from Malia and creating potion, Dumbledore sent her to muggle world, erasing her memory and with the large magical effect it created he used that to create time and place paradox to sent Riddle and his gang into the future muggle world where Harry, Ron and Hermione could find him.As a muggle Malia Tate was daughter of Charles and Elizabeth Tate, but eventually lost her mother. Just like it was before she was friendly as a muggle and became best friends with Elena Gilbert. She knew about supernatural world as Elena told her a lot and she also new about shadow world because of Noora. Back from Sebastian's apartment Malia met Riddle, whom again she liked a lot. She followed him to the library and watched him read but later was dissapointed when he didn't pay attention to her. He soon approached her again and they talked few times and she quick realized that she annoyed her to the point where he'd state that he is getting headache when he hears her talk. He stayed at her house but kept dafe distance. When Harry, Ron and Hermione showed up at her door, explaining possible dangers about Hogwarts and that she is a wizard, Malia didn't tell them about Riddle and didn't easily believe in what she was just told. Realizing that Riddle got too interested in information about Harry Potter, Malia refused to help him and sided with her friends. Eventually Tom kept staying at Malia's house and even hanged with Potter for some time. Even though Riddle was still distant and cold against her, Malia grew interest in him and started to like him more, insisting for him to stay at her house. Malia completely fell for him when she was drunk and accidentally got close to him while talking.She also got jealous when he asked Hermione to read with him. When Bellatrix and other Death Eaters showed up - Malia was first to get attacked, later it was Elena. Malia was the one who told Tom Riddle about Death Eaters and even let him talk to Bellatrix at her house. Seeing Bellatrix and Tom kiss she got jealous again and Tom noted that her being upset is off the point but later apologized, sending her roses. Getting wrong signals Malia tried to kiss him the next day but he pushed her away, stating that he doesn't want to kiss her. Getting back Memories Hermione found the potion to give Malia's memories back to her. Remembering her magical abilities and friendship with Harry she also gained clear knowledge that Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort. Realizing that she already has feelings for him Malia felt down but Tom unknowingly comforted her and the two hugged. Bellatrix got angry with him giving too much attention to Malia and started digging about Malia's abilities. Next day, Riddle visited Malia to check on her and they ended up talking, laughing and spending time together for several hours before he left. Collecting information about 'Susan' the girl they remember as Malia from 1976 Bellatrix informed Steven and suggested that they should intorrigate her about that, clearing Dark Lord's vision. They argued with Malia but mostly with each other and Riddle showed up, getting furious about what they did, trying to hide it near the Malia. Malia, invited him to her room, explained him the situation and got frustrated when Riddle said that he found her personality in 70's annoying. They shared a kiss and Riddle left a warning to Death Eaters, to make sure they won't cross the line again. Bellatrix ignored it out of jealousy and attacked Malia again, threatening to use Cruciatus Curse on her and even killing her if it is what it takes to get answers out of her. Situation got out of control when Steven called Riddle blind as his feelings clouded his judgements and Riddle hearing it. Being furious he made a decision on killing Steven but changed his mind after talking to Malia who tried to cheer him up. After spending some moments together, kissing and talking Riddle came back a little less angry and only scratched Bellatrix's face, showing mercy on Steven's side. On the very next day Malia fainted when she went to buy groceries and woke up in Slytherin Girl's Dormitory. She quickly realized it wasn't the present time but past where Bridget Granger was still alive. Travers found out that Riddle and her went to the ball together, while Bridget invited Nikita. Granger told that she was a muggle-born witch, possibly one of few of her heritage. Travers and Riddle shared a dance,closely but he left for a business. Dylan told Malia that Riddle left the castle and she hurried to follow him, surprised she found herself in Little Hangleton. She saw green light cover the windows for three times, made out that he used Killing Curse on someone but was too terrified to investigate. Malia followed Riddle again this time Gaunt's Shack and witnessed him using strong memory spell on some ugly man, and taking his ring, transforming it to Horcrux. She ran away to castle but was stopped by Tom Riddle - who put her in room and later Dylan informed that Bridget Granger was murdered. Riddle came to the room later, asking her what she was doing here and she woke up in the middle of the street with Hazel Watchhorn by her side. Travers went to Riddle's hideout to confront him but she didn't think it through and Riddle felt that something was wrong about her. He noted that he relived that memory too but that memory was never there and Malia should've manipulated his memories somehow. She recognized the ring hanging on his chest and wanted to leave but Riddle strangled her,asking her questions. He only stopped when Jamie Campbell showed up demanding him to let her go. Riddle followed her back to her house, apologized few times for his actions, letting her cry, hugging him. He leaned to kiss her neck. They had sex and Riddle stayed at her place for a night, embracing her. Hogwarts Years Early Years Seventh Year Personality and Traits Magical Abilities Posession Relationships avqust 26= yadina duwdu 27= vedre 28= kiss stevengilnen malia dalawan gun 29=stevengilnen dalawmaq esas steveni oldurmek cizmaw bella 30=balo and saks:p 31=olmek yuz defe kechmiwe qayitmaq 1 sept= astronomy towe 2= tom pert axwam guller gezmekler 3=voldemort tomdu 4=bellatrix hamamda rongili ele salmaq 5=chadirin yanmasi bella2 6= mansion talk 7=voldemort died 8= gezmek with tom 9=howarts first 10=kisssssssssss yad a11? 11= library kiss 14= nese yaxshi gundu maliwin sachlarini duzdu\ 15= yene schoolda 16= malia pijamada evde tom geldi nese oldi 17=maliw evde pijamada 18= elixir of life 19= malia niyese moody? 20=germi bday kiss + tatu by Riddle 21=malia yubka goy kofta nese 'baxmaq' oldu 22= malia fors eledi tom dedi qewenqsen bugun 23=malia evde pijamada platyada 24=andy gelen gun ratatuy 25=date tomnan weklini goturdu maliwin 26-x 27=apology? - riddle daniwdi Nicholasa Maliaya aid malia pijamadadi rozoviy nese olub deyesen qisa 28= suda date 29= tom sulu pis olmaq sonra weasleyde 30= mollygilde qalmaq 1= tomu goturmeye getdi 2=tomnan dava qirmizi koftali 3= nese bariwma olmadi qaliba malia yubkali bildi ki horxrux var 4= ders gunu aka bariwma detention falan 5= 6=bal 7=party andygilin itmeyi 8= ronnan malianin plani 9=birinci ders gunu arifmetika nifret 10= biryetde oturmaq 11= x 12= bir defe koridorda daniwmaq 13= quidditch game Category:Wizard Category:Gryffindor Category:Hogwarts Student Category:Half-Blood